LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S7 P8/Transcript
(The heroes are seen at home playing around with the infants) Alex: Woo! Erin: *Picks up an infant* Soooo cute! ???: *Giggle* Jessica: If this isn't a break I don't know what is! Uraraka: Yeah this is just what we need to unwind after all that's happened! Rose: I know right? Emily: And it's in the cutest way possible! Lenny: Sure is! Rebecca: *Holding an infant* I've never seen one of these guys in the flesh. Erin: Oh they're great! Emily: They're like normal babies, but cuter! Rebecca: Hmm.... (Rebecca pets the Targhul's head) ???: *Happy hum* Rebecca: You like that huh little guy? ???: *Nods* Rebecca: Heh. Cute. ???: Wow guys look! (A few infants are seen holding Slimer's slime) ???: Poke the slime! It moves! ???: *Pokes* Whoa no way! Slimer: *giggles* ???: It's like jell-o! ???: *Poking* I know! Slimer: K-Kids take it easy! That tickles! ???: Huh? ???: Wait what? Slimer: Yeah! ???: Oh. ???: Weird. ???: But cool! (The infants keep poking the slime) Slimer: *Giggle* Batty: Making friends huh Slimy? Slimer: Y-Yes! *Giggles* Little cutes l-love my slime! Batty: Who doesn't love your slime? Slimer: *Giggle* O-Oh Batty! Batty: *Smile* (Team Ace and JNPR comes out) Jin: What is going on out- WHAT THE?!?! Blake H: *Walks out* Huh- HOLY CRAP!!! Alex: Oh hey guys! Erin: Welcome to Infant Central! Devon: W-What?? Jason: How many are in here?? Raynell: All of them! Henry: DUDE WHAT?!? Nora: SO MANY CUTE BABIES!! Blake H: What the hell?? Jason: Welp, I'm not gonna miss this! (Jason goes in to play with the infants) Jin: Wow everyone sure likes these- (Suddenly Rocky runs by them, with Infants on his back) ???: YAAAAY! ???: THIS IS FUN!!! Rocky: *Happy barking* Jin:....Wow. Devon: Well uhh, wanna play guys? Jaune: S-Sure. Blake H: Not so bad. (The group goes to play. The scene then shows an infant approaching Batty) ???: Hey! Batty: Hm? ???: *Holds up slime* Wanna play with it? *Smile* Batty: Sure! (Batty starts to poke at the slime) Slimer: *Giggling* BATTY!! Batty: Hehe! (Batty continues poking) Batty: Hm, they're right. It is like jell-o. Slimer: C-Come on Batty have mercy! I already have like fifteen different infants poking at my slime! Batty: Aww but I love your slime Slimy! Slimer: *Giggle* P-Please? Batty: Aww okay. (Batty hands the slime back to the infant) ???: Yay! (The infant goes to play with the slime) Slimer: *Giggling* I-I don't know how much more tickling I can take but I don't wanna upset the babies. Batty: Oh you'll be fine Slimy. (Some infants look up to see Fang hanging out in another corner of the room) ???: What's that? ???: I don't know. Fang:..... ???: Can we touch it? ???: Its too far away. Fang:..... ???: Its kinda creepy the way its just staring at us. ???: You think it wants something? Fang:..... (Suddenly Craig comes up) Craig: Hey kids. ???: Oh! You're Mich and Clark's friend! ???: Hey! Craig: That I am! What's going over here? ???: *Points up* We're trying to figure out what that thing is. Fang:..... Craig: Oh that's Fang! He's my pet spider. ???: Pet spider? Craig: Yeah. Don't worry. He's super friendly! He'd never bite anyone! ???: Really? Craig: You want meet him? ???: Okay. ???: Sure. Craig: *Holds out hand* Come here Fang! (Fang goes and crawls onto Craig's hand) Craig: Here he comes! (Craig lets Fang on to the floor and infants look at him) Fang:..... ???: Can he talk? Craig: Yes but we can't understand him. ???: Oh. That's a shame. Craig: Eh I understand him well enough. ???: How? Craig: Body language usually. ???: Wow cool! ???: So... Is it okay to touch him? Craig: Of course. Just be gentle when petting him. ???: Okay. (One of the infants pets Fang) Fang:.... ???: He's kinda fuzzy. ???: He's also kinda cute. Craig: I know! Fang:.... (Erin then walks over) Erin: Hey kids! Craig: Hey Erin! Infants: Hey Erin! Fang:.... Erin: Oh hey Fang! Making new friends huh? Fang:..... Erin: I'll take that as a yes! ???: Yeah we like Fang! ???: He's a cool spider! (Fang makes a happy expression) Craig: Aww he liked that kids! He's happy! Infants: YAY! (Over with Spot, who's seen with infants and Murphy) ???: Tell us another story king Spot! Spot: Another one? ???: Yeah! ???: Come on please? Murphy: You better tell them one "King" Spot. Spot: How about.... Oh! How about the time me and my noble steed Murphy ride off to save his Iron Maiden's from a flowery curse! ???: Yeah! ??? Oh this is gonna be great! Murphy: Go on Spot. Spot: Okay! ???: Spot? (Ruby walks over) Spot: Oh hey Ruby! Ruby: Hey Spot! Playing with the infants? Spot: I'm telling them stories about my kingdom. Ruby: Kingdom? … *Gasp* Ooooooh! I remember now! Spot: I would hope one of my Iron Maidens remembers. Ruby: I think we all should remember that experience! Spot: Yeah! ???: King Spot! Tell us the story! ???: Yeah! WHat's the flowery curse!? Spot: Okay okay kiddos. Well see, I sent my Maidens on an important mission to go and fight a dangerous monster. But evil wizards used strange magic with flowers to make them loopy. Ruby: *Thinking* Wait... Is he telling the story what happened to us in that VR game? ???: Oooooh! ???: Sounds bad! Spot: It was! The Maidens were so loopy they were unable to complete they're quest! But that's where I and my noble steed Murphy come in! Murphy: *Sigh* ???: Wait you had a cat as your steed?? ???: That doesn't sound good for its back! Spot: I rode him when I was an infant like you guys. ???: Really? ???: Too bad you can't ride him anymore. Spot: Yes... Its sad to say I've grown to big to ride Murphy like I once did. But he'll ALWAYS be my noble steed! Murphy: That I will! ???: Well that sounds cute! Ruby: Yes it is! I'm so glad you two are still such good friends! Murphy: Me too Ruby. Spot: Heh. ???: Well come on! Keep going! ???: We wanna hear more! Spot: Okay kids! (The infants all smile before the scene cuts to Jessica sitting with numerous infants) Jessica: *Smile* ???: *Giggle* ???: This is so fun! Jessica: Yes it is! *Hugs several infants* Having my babies together! ???: Awww! ???: Thanks Jessie! Jessica: *Smile* (Jessica looks to find an infant playing with a bit of slime) ???: *Smile* Jessica: Whatcha got there kiddo? ???: Slime! Jessica: From where? ???: I got it from that slime lady! (Jessica looks over at Slimer who's giggling like crazy) Sliemnr: *Giggling* So! Much! Tickling! Jessica: Oh, I see. ???: It's fun though! It's so squishy and bouncy! Jessica: I uhh, I bet it is. ???: You wanna play with it? Jessica: N-No no, you keep going. ???: Okay! Jessica: I'll go check on the slime girl. ???: Okay! (Jessica gets up and goes over to Slimer) Jessica: You okay Slimer? Slimer: Can'! Take much! More! (Jessica looks around to find more infants playing with the slime) Jessica: Jeez, how many infants did you let take the slime? Slimer: M-M-Maybe 15 or 20?? Jessica: Fifteen or twenty?? (Jessica looks around again) Jessica: Man you really like to keep the kids happy. Slimer: *Giggle* Y-Yeah. Jessica: Do you want me to tell them to put the slime back? Slimer: B-B-But that'll make them sad! Jessica: But aren't you putting yourself through a lot letting them play? Slimer: Y-Yes but I refuse to stop t-their fun! *Giggle* Jessica:....Your choice Slimy. (An infant with some slime comes up) ???: Is she okay? Jessica: She's just being tickled. ???: Tickled? Jessica: Yeah. ???: H-How? No one's touching her. Jessica: *Points at the slime* It's because of that. ???: The slime? Jessica: Yeah. ???: Hmm... (The infant touches its slime) Slimer: *Giggles more* ???: Whoa! Jessica: See? ???: Wait so you're telling me she can still feel this stuff? Slimer: Y-Yeah! ???:.....*Mischievous smile* Jessica: Kiddo? ???: Hey guys! (The infants holding slime all look over) ???: Hm? ???: Yeah? ???: Poke the slime! Slimer: !! Jessica: W-Wait! ???: Okay! ???: No prob! (The infants all start poking the slime) Slimer: !!! *Giggling* Jessica: Ah! Kids wait don't do that! Slimer: I'VE HIT MY LIMIT JESSIE!!! *Giggling* Jessica: Ah crap! (The infants all giggle as they poke the slime. While they may be troublemakers sometimes, the heroes just can't get enough of the Infant Targhuls) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts